


everything has changed

by starksrhodey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Fond Neil, Happy Ending, M/M, Mother hen Nicky, Nicky Wants His Twins To Be Happy, Post canon, Protective Nicky, Unamused Aaron, but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: Nicky was afraid, okay? He feared Andrew would never be able to find someone who would understand. Someone who didn’t try to guilt him into showing emotion. Nicky feared Neil hadn’t quite realized what he had got himself into. He wanted to shake Neil by the shoulders and ask him if he really knew and if he was okay with that.





	everything has changed

Nicky frowned as he daringly peered over the rim of his literature text book. His brown eyes sat trained on the couple sitting across the room from him. The Exy player found himself in the library, attempting to study for an upcoming midterm. Except. Except it was _easy_ to get distracted, okay? So it wasn’t even Nicky’s fault. Not really. At least not in a court of law.

He couldn’t be held accountable.

An exasperated sigh came from his left.

He internally buried a wince before allowing himself to glance to the side, schooling a look of faux innocence across his tanned features. Let it be known, Nicky was fairly bad at hiding pretty much anything. Especially his emotions. He caved under pressure, okay?

He partly blamed the several occasions he had been on the receiving end of Andrew’s glares. One look into the eyes of a manic Andrew Minyard could cause anyone to spill pretty much everything they knew. No one could blame him for that.

His glance to the side met the rather unimpressed face of none other than Aaron Minyard. Aaron’s facial expressions could often send anyone running, but Nicky has been glared into submission by _Andrew_. Aaron had nothing on his twin brother. Nicky didn’t so much as flinch.

“What are you doing.” Aaron spoke, somewhat demandingly. Nicky pondered over his cousins ability to make everything come out as an aggressive statement. They both needed to work on conveying emotion. 

“Trying to pass this midterm?” Nicky failed, his response coming out like a question. Perhaps lack of proper punctuation ran in their family, too.

“Is your midterm about Andrew and Josten?” Aaron’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he sent Nicky a challenging look.

“Don’t talk to me with that tone, I’m your elder.” Nicky glanced away from Aaron’s unimpressed gaze. 

“Stop starring.” The twin muttered as he turned his body from Nicky’s. “Before you get him over here.” The _him_ being Andrew, of course. The next part was said quietly, a bitter tone tinting the words, “Some of us enjoy being _allowed_ in the library.”

“Yeah, but...” Nicky’s voice trailed off as he met Aaron’s glower. He held his hands up in defense, making a point to focus his gaze back to his book. He wasn’t even half as intimidated by Aaron as he was by Andrew. However, that didn’t mean be enjoyed being glared at. He idly flipped through his text book, even beginning to actually read it, much to Aaron’s pleasure.

Only a few minutes had went by before Aaron stopped checking to see if Nicky was actually continuing to read. To be honest, Nicky considered that a win within itself. Aaron was suspicious by nature. Something else to ponder over, Nicky figured.

He forced himself to continue reviewing his book for a few more minutes. If he were being serious, Nicky wasn’t even sure why he thought coming to the library to study was a good idea. Nicky’s attention span was short, as is. Students were continuously coming in and out, light chatter erupting around him, and not to mention Nicky found himself extremely distracted by the scent of freshly baked goods.

The cafe was located in the far right corner on the first floor. Nicky spared a glance to Aaron, sighing in defeat. There was no use in even _asking._ Aaron would rather shake Neil’s hand than set aside his own studying to fetch Nicky something to eat.

Speaking of...

Nicky frowned as Neil began shoving his chair back. The backliner continued watching, eyes widening as Neil ducked his head to whisper something to Andrew. The blond scowled in return, flicking the striker on the nose once before shoving him away. 

Nicky could feel his heart break. Rationally, he knew Andrew was the polar opposite of being a tactile person. But... it still pained him to see it. Andrew never showed his true emotions. That wasn’t who Andrew was. No, Andrew showed the way he cared by putting up with his friends and family. He cared by coming to Nicky’s defense at Sweetie’s. He cared by occasionally allowing Nicky to ramble his ear off, and even offering a grunt here or there. Andrew cared. But he did it in his own, specific way. 

This _hurt_ Nicky to his core. He tried to never think of it. But, he knew. He knew Andrew would never be the one to display his affection. He knew Andrew would never be the type to be cheesy. Or even the type to allow his own face to show a dopey smile.

And Nicky was afraid, okay? He feared Andrew would never be able to find someone who would understand. Someone who didn’t try to guilt him into showing emotion. Nicky feared Neil hadn’t quite realized what he had got himself into. He wanted to shake Neil by the shoulders and ask him if he really _knew_ and if he was okay with that.

And it wasn’t even that he could hold it against Neil, if he couldn’t deal with... _this_. It didn’t stop Nicky from hoping, however. He hoped Neil could handle such an unusual relationship. He wanted both of them to be happy, that went without saying. Andrew deserved something good in his life.

Andrew spent so much time protecting everyone around him; it was time he allowed someone to do the same for him. Nicky hoped Neil was that person. 

But, alas.

There wasn’t much Nicky could do.

Nicky was not like his cousins, so he wouldn’t threaten or corner someone to get answers. Instead, he would scope out from afar. And by that he meant with his face half hidden behind a text book as he watched. He couldn’t exactly put himself in the equation. For one, it was out of his control. Nicky couldn’t push Andrew, or else that would blow up in everyone’s face.

And two, Nicky actually valued his life, much to the popular belief. He knew Andrew well enough to know he most certainly would _not_ have his relationship, or lack thereof, interfered with. Nicky didn’t even want to imagine how that would go.

And third, Nicky knew, deep down, that this was something they would have to settle themselves. And by deep, he meant _**deep**_ down. Relationships are finicky as is. Andrew and Neil’s... well. They were the exception for a lot of usual things. But navigating feelings never came easy. 

Especially for Andrew and Neil.

Nicky sighed forlornly.

It was at this moment that his eyes caught an interest. His brow furrowed in curiosity as Neil came strolling around the corner. His lithe form made for a striking image. To make the situation even more ironic, Neil wasn’t even aware of the countless stares aimed in his direction. 

No, Neil Josten was preoccupied. He had two to-go cup’s in either hand, a paper sack clenched between his teeth. The striker’s eyes were set on one target: Andrew.

He kept walking until his thighs hit the edge of the desk Andrew was sitting under. Nicky wanted to wince as it jarred his cousin’s hand, which had been busy at work as he jotted notes. The blond seemed to be on the same thought process as Nicky, as he dropped the pen and stared blankly at the desk top before even allowing his head to raise.

Nicky watched on in anticipation, not even pretending he wasn’t gawking. Andrew deigned Neil with his attention, his one brow raising in question. _What now,_ Nicky could almost hear. 

Or.

Maybe not.

Maybe Nicky no longer shared the same frequency as Andrew. That may be true. Especially if Neil’s expression were anything to go by. The boy lit up in response, his lips spread so wide from behind the paper bag that even Nicky cringed. His scars had to be crying out in protest of the treatment, but Neil didn’t even shudder.

His smile seemed pleased, it practically oozed contentment. Neil sat a beverage directly in front of Andrew before pulling the paper sack from his mouth. Nicky absentmindedly flipped a page in his text book to continue with false pretenses. All while Neil’s expression began to show teeth now that the bag was no longer in the way.

Even Nicky wanted to swoon from afar. Neil stood with his bright blue eyes lit up, his pearly whites showing off before he lifted his cup to take a long measured sip. Nicky almost feel immature even thinking it, but Neil looked... like a dream. His hair was tousled, his turtleneck tucked up as he teetered on the balls of his feet.

Andrew’s bored expression didn’t even _waiver_.

Nicky pressed his lips into a thin line.

But.

Wait.

He blinked in confusion as Neil’s mouth moved, but barely. It was soft. As soft as the smile beginning to curl around the striker’s lips. It was in this moment that Nicky realized he was no longer attuned to his cousin’s body language.

But Neil?

Neil was. Is. Would be. Because Nicky was beginning to realize that maybe Neil didn’t need words from Andrew. Maybe he just needed Andrew. Neil Josten, a boy who has endured so much horror, had never smiled brighter than when locked with Andrew’s dead expression.

And maybe that was enough for them.

Nicky slumped back.

Neil had now slid into the seat on Andrew’s left, pulling out a brownie layered in what appeared to be frosting. He slid it to the goalie, a cautious smile on his face as Andrew lifted his own hand in return. Neil seemed to be waiting for something, a type of message. A cue. Anything.

Andrew offered a slight nod.

Neil briefly ditched the brownie, his palm pressing against Andrew’s. Nicky gasped, out loud. So loud, in fact, that it startled Aaron’s prone form beside him. He ignored the hateful glare from his cousin, instead choosing to bat at his shoulder.

“Aaron. Aaron, oh my god.” Nicky whispered urgently, clutching at the sleeve of the blond’s shirt. “They’re holding _hands._ ”

“Ow, Nicky. Stop it.” Aaron hissed, swatting at the older boy’s hands. The blond briefly glanced in the direction his cousin was looking, rolling his eyes in response. “And?”

“And?” Nicky whisper-yelled. “This is... a major development.”

“A major development that is starring right at _you._ ” The last part was muttered.

Nicky frowned, the sentence beginning to catch up with him. It hit him all at once, his heart skipping a beat as he swiveled his gaze back towards the couple at question. A cold sensation began to settle in his chest.

Andrew was starring at him openly, almost searchingly. Nicky was frozen in place, his eye twitching as he tried to maintain Andrew’s own stare. Neil, on the other hand, was entirely focused on the book laid out before him. Nicky would almost say that he were oblivious to the stare down going on, but he knew better. 

Neil was always perceptive of his surroundings.

But, with that being said, Nicky couldn’t help but note that Neil and Andrew were no longer holding hands. Their shoulders were brushing against one another, though. Nicky could even make note of the way their elbows occasionally knocked together.

Andrew seemed to have find whatever he had been looking for in Nicky’s expression. Nicky’s heartbeat began to slow in response, his Adams’s apple bobbing. He offered his relative a hesitant smile, only getting a nod in return.

But that was enough for Nicky.

He finally understood.

Andrew and Neil didn’t need grand gestures. They didn’t need blatant declarations of love. They had a language of their own. They frequented the same station; they had a connection. It was something that only they understood. It was more than enough.

That much was evident.

Nicky’s chest seemed to almost loosen at the thought. Something seemed to give. It felt silly, almost. But Nicky had spent so long wearing himself thin over the prospect of Andrew and Aaron’s future. He felt much better knowing they would be alright.

They all would.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! Don’t be afraid to let me know what you think in the comments. (This is only my third Andreil fic, haha)
> 
> I’m open to suggestion for fic prompts as well. You can submit them in the comments or anonymously on my tumblr (andrewandneils)
> 
> I’m currently working on an Andreil Harry Potter AU with Durmstrang Andrew and Beuxbaton Neil, so make sure to look out for that! I have a few others Andreil works published so check those out.


End file.
